waktu istirahat kuroko dismp teiko
by wanikuroneko
Summary: hai, dalam cerita ini saya menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh anak2 kiseki nosedai saat jam istirahat disekolah, dan dalam cerita ini terjadi sedikit kesalah pahaman dari midorima yang salah dengar mengenai latihan basket yang diadakan dadakan padahal akashi malah mengatakan yang sebaliknya hm, efek samping karna shoot mulu sih. jadi sekian sinopsisnya selamat membaca


**waktu istirahat di SMP teiko…**

** disebuah kelas sudah terlihat seorang siswa yang duduk sambil memandang ke jendela yang tepat disebelahnya,**

** "huh, taikusushita…",katanya**

** tiba-tiba seorang siswa lain masuk kedalam kelas lalu berkata "hoi,kise-kun kamu gak mau ikut latihan hari ini?" Tanya siswa tadi sambil memegang boneka tanuki gendut, **

**"uh? memang hari ini ada latihan yaa?" kata kise kaget karna pada hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan.**

** "entahlah, tapi aka-kun bilang kita harus berkumpul saat istarahat ?!" jawab siswa dengan rambut hijau sambil menekan kacamatanya. kise langsung memasang tampang aneh tidak karuan sambil menatap midori sedang midori memandang datar wajah kise… mereka mengadakan acara saling mendiamkan selama bermenit-menit…**

**1 menit… tik tok tik (suara arloji authornya..)**

**2menit…. tik tok tik**

**5 menit….**

**sampaiii… "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! gawat kalau kita terlambat kita bisa mati!" teriak kise terkejut lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan midori yang malah terpaku dengan acara diam-diamannya sendiri.**

**sebaliknya kise yang berlari larian seperti orang kebakaran entah kebaran apa, masih melanjutkan lari larinya keluar kelas, tanpa dia sadari dia menabrak siswa lain yang keradaan siswa lain itu tidak disadari oleh kise "bruuuk" … kedua siswa teiko itu terkapar ketanah.. **

**"a..aduh" kata kise sambil memegang kepalanya lalu menatap orang yang dia tabrak tadi dengan mata malas2annya… **

**"eh?! kurocchi!" kata kise tiba tiba terkejut melihat orang yang ditabraknya adalah kuroko yang sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah rapi,**

** "kise-kun?"kata kuroko datar. **

**"eh, kenapa kau tidak keruang olahraga sekarang?!" kata kise mencoba menarik tangan kuroko untuk pergi.. tapi kuroko hanya memandang kise dengan bingung dan pasrah ditarik tarik oleh kise menuju ruang olahraga sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya.**

** sedang diruang kelas midori baru sadar sendiri, kalau kise sudah tidak ada,**

** "eh? kise kemana?" katanya. sambil memandang boneka tanukinya.**

** "hmm.. hmm.. hmmmmm?" muncul seseorang yang aneh dengan rambut ungu,tinggi,sammbil ngemut-ngemut snack yang beraneka ragam rasa.. midorima lalu memanggil orang yang sedang berjalan itu**

** "oi, murasakibara-kun?" kata midorima, "uh?" jawab singkat dari murasakibara… **

**"kamu lihat kise tidak?" Tanya midorima sambil mendekati pria tinggi itu,**

** "dare?"jawab nya singkat,jelas ,padat. "sigh-"keheningan beberapa saat terjadi… midori langsung menekan kacamatanya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkankan murasakibara didepan kelas dengan pikiran "sia-sia berbicara dengan orang seperti dia.." pikir midorima. back to kise dan kuroko yang sedang diseret sret,**

** "huh, huh, huh akhirnya sampai juga di ruang olahraga! kurokocchi? " kata kise sambil mengangkat tangan kuroko si pendek yang tdk memiliki hawa keberberadaan itu,.. **

**"eh.. kurokocchi? kamu kenapa?" Tanya kise kaget melihat kuroko yang gak sadar karena ditarik secara paksa dari depan kelas sampai di ruang olahraga yang jaraknya lumayan pakai lari marathonnn.. kise yang sibuk membangunkan kuroko tiba2 terkejut dengan aura menakutkan yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya.. sambil berhati-hati kise perlahan-lahan berbalik kebelakang dengan perasaan bercampur-campur kayak es campur..(aduh authornya pengen makan es campur..!). **

**"uu..akashicchi? ko..ko..ko..nichiwaa..? hari ini panas yaa?" kata kise menyapa Akashi yang berdiri sambil memegang bola basket dengan tatapan tajamnya**

** "apa yang kamu lakukan disini, ryuta?" Tanya Akashi pada kise..**

** "ugh.. aduh pusiing?!" kata orang berambut biru muda yang berusaha berdiri lalu memandang Akashi dan kise. (…..)**

** "tetsuya kenapa kamu tidur ditanah?" Tanya Akashi pada kuroko dengan tampang datar kayak meja yang baru diamplas.**

** "oi…..! kurocchi kamu sudah bangun?" kata kise mencoba mengubah suasana dengan wajah senyum2 munafiknya yang saking munafiknya Akashi sampai berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua mahluk biotic yang memandang Akashi pergi dengan membawa bola basket ditangannya tanpa sepatah kata**

** "hummm, lihat kurokocchi dia sangat menyebalkan bukan?" Tanya kise pada kuroko sambil memandang malas punggung Akashi yang lama kelamaan menghilang keberadaannya di hadapan kuroko dan kise.**

** "ah!"jawab kuroko singkat,padat,jelas gak neko2(bukan neko kucing!) **

**"kyaaaa! jawaban apa itu kurokocchi kamu gak asyik ah!" jawab kise kesal dengan telunjuk tangannya yang menunjuk kearah kuroko sipendek berambut biru tanpa ekspresi,**

** "uh? lagipula mau apa kita berdiri disini …" Tanya kuroko, kise lalu teringat kalau dia kesini ada latihan basket tapi tadi baru saja si kapten luar biasa kiseki no sedai pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.. lalu kise terkejut dan berbalik kearah asal dia berlari dari awal steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrt… pandangannya mengarah pada midori yang sibuk menyambungkan topic pembicaraannya dengan murasakibara yang dari tadi asyik gonta-ganti camilan. kise yang melihat dari jauh langsung menggerakkann kakinya lalu lari….! menuju tempat midorima berdiri dengan pikiran 'kurang ajar kau midoricchi kau mau mngerjaiku yaa?!' dengan gerakan yang menggebu gebu. eh hampir lupa kuroko yang berdiri didepan ruang olahraga masih berdiri dengan rasa bingung,pusing,pening dan sejenisnya sambil malihat si rambut kuning berlari meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat yang sepi itu, tidak lama kenmudian begitu kuroko akan meninggalkan ruang olahraga seseorang berteriak pada kuroko**

** " hoooi! tetsu kau mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam yg baru saja muncul entah dari mana,**

** "aomine-kun?" kata kuroko heran, "kamu sedang apa disini?" Tanya aomine sambil mendekati kuroko **

**"tidak ada…" jawab kuroko **

**"benarkah? kalau begitu kau lihat Akashi tidak?" Tanya aomine sambil mengok nengok ke dalam ruang basket**

** "mungkin lagi main sogi?,"**

** "benar juga aku pergi yaa!" kata aomine sambil melangkah menjauh dari kuroko yang berdiri seperti patung yang siap menjawab pertanyaan orang2 yang lewat 'hufft aku kurang adegan yaah?'**

**diruang kelas lain akashi sibuk bermain shogi dengan guntingnya 'bagaimana caranya?' ah terserah..**

"**Akashi aku dengar hari ini ada latihan mendadak ya?" Tanya aomine yg muncul dibelakang tempat Akashi duduk, sambil menggoyang goyangkan shoginya, Akashi lalu berbalik kearah datangnya suara yang mengusik permainan shogi Akashi**

** "daiki-kun? kemari ayo main" mengajak aomine bermain shogi dengannya, aomine tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang kaptennya yang berdarah dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya, lalu Akashi bermain dengan aomine tidak cukup 5 menit aomine sudah dikalahkan oleh Akashi**

** "sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa main!" kata aomine kesal karena dikalahkan **

**"diamlah,apa kau tidak bisa diam…?!" jawab Akashi santai dengan tangan memain mainkan sebuah gunting merah. **

**"hei,daiki pergi sana!" kata orang yang mulai bosan melihat aomine sambil mengarahkan gunting pada aomine**

** "eh?, tunggu dulu sebelum aku pergi, latihan dadakan hari ini jadi tidak?!" Tanya aomine mencoba menenangkan**

** "apa maksudmu hari ini tidak ada latihan,kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ryuta-kun dan tetsu?!" jawab Akashi dengan mata datarnya mengisyaratkan 'keluaaaaaaaar!'.. dengan wajah seakan akan mengatakan **

**'dasar menyebalkan' aomine membalas pandangan Akashi dengan pandangan mengatakan 'aku tidak mau keluar..!'**

** lalu pendangannya berteriak 'berhenti lihat lihat!' kata pandangan aomine pada pandangan Akashi tapi Akashi tidak mau kalah, karna dia selalu merasa lebih baik dari orang lain tiba-tiba pandangannya Akashi beberubah seakan-akan mengatakan 'kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang mati kau!'. begitu pandangan Akashi dimengerti oleh aomine, aomine lalu berdiri dan pergi jauh jauh… **

**"sigh…. dasar, kenapa aku selalu mengikuti perkataannya!" kata aomine mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri lalu menabrak seseorang yg lumayan pendek "bruuk" **

**"aaarrrgh! apa lagi ini" kata aomine lalu melihat orang yg ditabraknya**

** "ugh? tetsu?" kata aomine heran padahal kuroko berada diruang olahraga tadi yaa? sepertinya dia sedang mencari adegan. **

**"aomine, kalau jalan pakai mata! hari ini aku ditabrak terus!" ucap kuroko mulai kesal karna hampir seharian dia ditabrak-tabrak mulu. **

**"makanya hawa keberadanmu dimunculin!" kata aomine tiba-tiba **

"**ning… noong… ningg.." "suara bel masuk….!" teriak seseorang yang berlari dengan rambut kuningnya, diikuti dua mahluk berwarna ungu dan hijau dibelakangnya mendekati kuroko dan aomine yang masih berdebat, dalam keributan yang biasa-biasa saja itu, Akashi yang tadinya hanya duduk sambil main shogi sendiri langsung keluar dan mendekati 5 mahluk basket smp teiko yang masih berdiri-berdiri saja didepan kelas Akashi,**

** "waktu istirahat telah usai, kenapa belum pergi? kalian berisik!" kata Akashi datar namun dgn berbagai arti..**

"**kata2 ini apa maksudnya, apa dia sedang menyapa?" pikir benak kise.**

"**uh? apa dia mencoba mengancam lagi kalau kami belum pergi dari sini?" benak aomine**

"**auranya tidak bisa kurasakan, aura ini terlalu buruk sampai2 aku tidak merasakannya!? gawat?!" benak midorima berteriak**

"**apa dia akan melarangku makan camilan kalau tidaK pergi dari sini?" pikir murasakibara**

"…**.." kata hati kuroko yang paliiiiing dalam**

"**hei, ka…." belum Akashi selesai bicara 'triiing' 5 mahluk didepannya hilang tak berjejak **

"**mereka itu… bodoh yaa?" kata Akashi datar karena Akashi menyuruh aomine dan lainnya masuk kedalam kelas tapi mereka malah lari keluar sekolah…**

"**kyaaaaaaaaa…. lari selamatkan dirimu!" teriak kise**

"**woiiii… lari sampai dimana?" Tanya midori**

"**sampai Akashi tidak melihat kita!" teriak aomine, mereka bertiga berlari seperti dikejar oleh mahluk lain… eh kok bertiga, ternyata dua yang lainnya hanya berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sekolah melihat tiga orang lainnya lari-larian. **

"**tetsu-kun, kok gak ikut lari kayak gitu, seru loh?" Tanya murasakibara**

"**aku tidak mau bolos, aku mau kembali kekelas, jaa ne. atsushi-kun!" jawab kuroko**

"**matte.. tetsu-kun, kamu gak takut sama akachin?!" kata murasakibara**

"**aku tidak sekelas dengannya." jawab kuroko lalu menghilang bagaikan hantu**

"**aku takut pada Akashi tapi tetsuya juga sedikit menakutkan dan menyebalkan" kata murasakibara sambil menggigit new special snack… sendirian…..**

**-end- **

**yah?!, maaf yaa kalau ceritanya gak menarik atau gak lucu mohon maaf karena saya masih baru, kalau ada yang salah juga maaf tapi kalau ada yang mau ditambahain juga boleh , thanks…..! jaa ne!**


End file.
